insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Skye Jordan (HP)
Same year as Jarryd Summers, Half-veela, model is Iggy Azalea. Name: Skye Jordan Personality: Skye seems to be a girl that is more into her looks than smarts, always wearing the latest fashion, styles and anything that looks good on her. She always fixing her looks, even when there is nothing wrong with it. Always thinking about how good she looks, Skye tends to rub it into everyone's faces of how good she looks. Skye overuses her inherited abilities and being the massive flirt she can be, makes it even worse, flirting with people to make them do what she wants when they aren't swayed by her abilities. She loves making people do what she wants and has a tantrum when they don't, using her abilities even more than she would. She is also very opinionated and loves to be the centre of attention. Skye is very insecure about how others think she looks like, which is why she always changes some part of it. Always dealing with everyone in her childhood basing her on other veelas, Skye hates being stereotyped and speaks up when others are stereotyped, giving them a piece of her mind. When it comes to everyone expecting her to act like a full veela, even though she basically does, Skye absolutely hates it History: Having a veela mother was what a good way for Skye to grow up. Skye's father, Luke, may have been pure-blood but his full veela wife and half veela child gave him a lot of criticism but Luke never cared because he loved his wife and daughter. Skye being born was what made Luke move away from his home town in New Zealand's north to Brazil due to Luke getting a job there, to make sure she could have better childhood than he did. Growing up, Skye had been taught by her mother to use her gifts and made sure she always looked her best but she never did when it came to actually using her gifts. Every time she went out to play with all the other magical children in her town while her mother wasn't far away watching, nearly every child's parents would move them away from Skye, all of those parents that moved their children away from Skye being afraid she might do something to their kids. Skye always grew up with people thinking that just because she wasn't fully a witch, she would do something to people, like entrance someone to do something illegal for her, and it only got worse as she got older and her looks started to make people in her town more nervous. Her first sign of magic was when Skye was 9 and her mother took her to sign her veela relatives. She was the only half veela in her family and her distant cousins kept teasing her about it up until Skye snapped, making three of her cousins that were teasing her have their mouths stuck closed magically but by accident, which Skye was glad of. When Skye turned 11, she was accepted into (insert South American school) and as Skye got older, she became to like what she could do thanks to her mother, especially once she got to third year and started having an interest at dating people. Luke got a job in England in Skye's 6th year at school and transferred to Hogwarts.